Torn In Two
by lilprincess5395
Summary: Sharpay doesn't know who to choose...her forced to be husband or her childhood crush? ON HIATUS
1. Sneek Peek

This is the sneak peek of my new story. Hope you like it!

"I can't believe it's here!" Sharpay screamed with excitement.

"I know! It's your wedding day! I'm excited too!" Taylor said. She and Sharpay become the best of friends after Gabriella got too obsessed with herself.

Sharpay could hear people coming into the church. There were colorful paintings on the walls. There were two aisles of pews. In the front was the altar where Zeke Baylor and Chad Danforth were standing. Yes, it's true. Sharpay Evans was marrying Zeke Baylor.

After twenty minutes of fixing Sharpay's hair and dress, it was time. The organist started playing. The bridesmaids started walking down the aisle. Next came the flower girl. Finally it was Sharpay's turn to walk down the aisle. She wore a puffy white dress with a bouquet of red roses. During her walk, Zeke seemed to be giving his attention to something else.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

"I can't believe it's here!" Sharpay screamed with excitement.

"I know! It's your wedding day! I'm excited too!" Taylor said. She and Sharpay become the best of friends after Gabriella got too obsessed with herself.

Sharpay could hear people coming into the church. There were colorful paintings on the walls. There were two aisles of pews. In the front was the altar where Zeke Baylor and Chad Danforth were standing. Yes, it's true. Sharpay Evans was marrying Zeke Baylor.

After twenty minutes of fixing Sharpay's hair and dress, it was time. The organist started playing. The bridesmaids started walking down the aisle. Next came the flower girl. Finally it was Sharpay's turn to walk down the aisle. She wore a puffy white dress with a bouquet of red roses. During her walk, Zeke seemed to be giving his attention to something else.

You see before the wedding took place, Zeke wanted to invite Gabriella. Sharpay said no, but after Zeke's begging, she finally gave in.

After the couple said their vows, it was time for the rings. Sharpay hesitated a bit when Zeke had the ring ready. She looked at the people sitting. Then she saw that Gabriella winked and blew a kiss at Zeke. He smiled at her. Sharpay couldn't believe it! She took the ring out of Zeke's hands and threw it at him. Then she ran up to Gabriella and threw her bouquet at her. Sharpay ran to all the pews that had flowers tied to them, ripped them out, and threw them into the air. People tried to stop her, but she was so mad that she shook them off like it was nothing. The she ran out of the church.

She knew that if she went home, her parents might be there and give her a lecture about how a real lady acts. Taylor will probably say the same thing.

She had no clothes to change into so she dragged the dress along with her. She decided to go to the park to clear her mind. She found a secluded place of the park and sat on a bench. Not even two minutes later, a shadow cast in front of Sharpay. It was none other than the basketball lunkhead himself, Troy Bolton.

"What are you doing here, Bolton?"

"What are you wearing?" Troy asked with a curious look on his face. Then he sat next to Sharpay.

"A wedding dress! What do you think?" Sharpay answered.

"Why?"

"Because!" Sharpay said getting annoyed.

"Cause?" Troy looked determined to find out why Sharpay was wearing a dirty wedding dress.

"Because I am! Why do you have to ask so many questions?!"

"Jeez! I just wanted to know!" Troy began to walk away.

"Wait! I'm sorry for blowing up at you like that."

"Wow. The ice princess is apologizing?" Troy said in awe.

"I was just having a terrible day. Just when I thought things were gonna be perfect, everything went down the drain."

"I take it you were gonna get married to someone?"

"Yes. Today was supposed to be the best day of my life. Today I got up thinking I was gonna get married to the man of my dreams, Zeke Baylor. Now, I'm going home alone. The person that ruined everything was that stupid excuse for a person Gabriella Montez."

"Yeah. I could've guessed it was Gabriella. She hasn't been herself lately."

"Wow. Our first real talk." Sharpay said.

"Yeah. I thought I'd never see the day. Well since you have nowhere to go, maybe we could hang out."

"Sure that sounds great!" Sharpay said after thinking about it for a second.

Sharpay and Troy walked around the park talking about random things. They were too busy talking to notice people's stares toward Sharpay's dress. The whole time, Troy was gazing at Sharpay. For the first time ever, he thought she looked beautiful. Even though her hair was messed up and she wasn't wearing the perfect clothes, he thought she looked like angel. They didn't realize how long they were talking until it got dark out.

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe we've been talking for this long."

"Yeah. I know. Do you wanna crash at my place tonight? You know cause of your parents and all."

Sharpay couldn't believe it! Troy Bolton, the most annoying guy ever, was asking if she wanted to sleep over. Yet she wanted to.

"Sure! That'd be great. My parents are probably gonna give me a really long lecture, so yeah." Sharpay rambled on and one when she was nervous.

"Cool! My house isn't that far from here. It's only two blocks away from here."

"Good. I'm tired of dragging this dress around." Sharpay chuckled.

Troy and Sharpay walked to Troy's house hand in hand. Sharpay was grinning ear to ear the whole way.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

After a five minute walk, they arrived at Troy's house.

"Wow! Your house is ginormous!" Sharpay said with excitement.

"I thought you had a bigger house. By the way, thanks."

"Well, I don't. I never got to pursue my show business career because of Zeke."

They walked into Troy's two story house.

"Let's go into my room so I could find something else for you to wear."

"Ok. Thanks."

They walked up the stairs into Troy's master bedroom. There was a huge king-sized bed in the middle of the room. There was a black loveseat on one side of the room. There were a bunch of trophies on shelves. Ribbons were hung on the wall. Troy looked in a drawer and took out a white t-shirt and a pair of his boxers and handed it to Sharpay.

"You can change in the bathroom." Sharpay went into the bathroom and took the clothes with her.

While she was in the bathroom, Troy couldn't stop thinking about her. Her beautiful smile, her gorgeous body, and her fantastic hair.

After five minutes in the bathroom, Sharpay came out. She looked tiny in the large clothes.

"I'll sleep on the couch." Sharpay said.

"No! You can sleep on the bed. You're a guest. You deserve to be comfortable." Troy offered.

"Thanks. I had a rough day." Sharpay climbed into Troy's bed and pulled the covers over.

"Night, Troy."

"Night, Sharpay."

Sharpay turned away from Troy. He couldn't tell if she was sleeping or not. He was thinking about her again. _Why am I feeling this way?_ He thought._ Never in a million years would I think I'd ever fall for Sharpay Evans. The ice princess. _He turned away from Sharpay and drifted to sleep.

**The Next Day**

Sharpay slowly woke to see that it was already morning. She looked at the couch. Troy wasn't there.

"Hey. You're awake! I went out and bought you clothes to wear for today. I think they fit. You can get ready while I make breakfast." Troy said. He went downstairs to finish making breakfast.

Sharpay went into the bathroom and looked around. There was a huge bathtub, a sink, ad a shower big enough for 2 people. There were even two faucets. Sharpay stripped and stepped into the shower. She turned the nozzle and warm water gushed out. She didn't want to take long, so she was out in ten minutes. Then she wrapped a towel around herself and went back into Troy's room. She started searching for the bag of clothes Troy bought for her. She finally found it beside the couch. They weren't the kind of clothes that she would normally wear. There was a Hollister shirt that said "I Love Nerds", ripped jeans with glitter on them, a black hoodie, and black and white Vans.

After she put on the clothes, Sharpay looked into the mirror.

_Hey. I don't look half bad._ She thought.

She went downstairs and smelled a delicious aroma.

"Breakfast is ready!" Troy called. He placed two plates on the table.

"Smells good!" Sharpay complimented. She sat down in one of the chairs.

There were bacon, eggs, and rtoast on the plate. Troy came over with a jug of orange juice and pour some into Sharpay's glass.

"Dig in." Troy sat down in his own seat and started to eat.

That's when Sharpay really noticed how cute he was. His killer smile, his breathtaking blue eyes, and his perfect hair. Sharpay chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Troy asked.

"You have something on your face." Sharpay answered with a smile.

Troy's heart skipped a beat. He couldn't resist her smile. Then he realized what she just said and got a napkin to wipe his face.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

After breakfast, Sharpay decided to go home. Her parents might be mad, but she didn't wanna worry them. She grabbed the bag with the wedding dress in it and went downstairs.

"Where are you going?" Troy asked.

"Walking home." Sharpay opened the door and was about to step out when Troy offered to give her a ride home.

Troy showed her the way to his garage. When Troy opened the door, Sharpay's eyes widened. There were 3 cars. And expensive looking one too. There was a black Range Rover, a beautiful Ferrari, and a nice yellow Lamborghini.

"Which one do you wanna take?" Troy asked.

"I don't know how to drive." Sharpay asked.

"Really?!?"

"Just kidding! I'll drive. I'll take the black one. It looks so cool!"

"Okay. Lemme sit next to you while you drive, SHMEXY."

"I know I am, but thanks!"

"Shmexy!! : D (my friend's idea)

Sharpay giggled.

"I was just kidding. Haha!"

They got into the car, slowly backed out of the garage, and into the street. After five minutes of silence, Troy started to talk.

"So…what's up?"

"The sky."

He chuckled. They stopped at a red light. Troy slowly put his hand on Sharpay's and she looked over. They gazed into each other's eyes longingly. There was an instant connection. Something clicked in both of their minds and they instantly knew that they had fallen for each other. The light turned to green and Sharpay kept driving, still holding onto Troy's hand.

When they got to Sharpay's house, it started to rain. Sharpay got out of the car and started running running into the rain.

"What are you doing?" Troy asked with a smile on his face.

"What do you think I'm doing? I'm playing in the rain."

All of a sudden, Sharpay saw a bright light coming her way. The rain was coming down harder. It was hrd to make out what the light was. The light seemed to be coming closer. Then……………….

**Cliffhanger!!!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Sharpay's POV**

I woke up in a white room with bright lights.

"Sharpay!" A voice called.

I looked to my left to see a guy about the same age as me. He had shaggy brown hair and piercing blue eyes.

"She's awake! Everyone! She's awake!" The guy shouted.

Three people ran into the room. There were two guys and one girl.

"Oh my god! I missed you so much! Don't you ever leave me again!" The girl ran up to me and hugged me.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" I asked curiously.

"Don't you remember me? I'm your best friend since high school! Taylor?" The girl named Taylor said hope in her voice.

A guy in a white coat came over and started talking to everyone in hushed tones.

**Troy's POV**

I can't believe it! After four months of not seeing her beautiful face again, she's finally awake!

"Oh my god! I missed you so much! Don't you ever leave me again!" Taylor said to Sharpay.

The doctor came over to us.

"After getting a powerful blow to the head, Sharpay seems to have developed amnesia."

"You mean she doesn't remember any of us?" Zeke asked.

"I'm afraid so…"

"Can we go talk to her though?"

"That's alright, but don't pressure her to remember too much. She hasn't fully recovered yet, so if you make her remember too much, she might slip into another coma."

This was too much. I need to get some air. What am I supposed to do if she doesn't remember? Will she forget all the times we spent together? We really had a connection. Will it all go away if she doesn't remember? I can't make her remember. The thought of her slipping into another coma is just too much. I'll just give her some time to get coordinated.

**Nobody's POV**

Troy went out to the hospital's garden to think about what was happening. Meanwhile….Zeke concocted a plan to make Sharpay his forever. Ryan and Taylor agreed to it since they never liked Troy.

**Zeke's POV**

I walked into the room to see Sharpay sitting up.

"Hey Sharpay. I'm Zeke; your boyfriend."

"You are? But what about the guy that was in here before you guys?"

"Oh! Um…uh…he was the one that caused you to be in here. I think he just came because if you died then he would get in real trouble. I don't trust hima t all."

"Ok. Who were the boy and girl?"

"The blond haired guy is your younger twin brother; Ryan."

"But we don't look any thing alike."

"You guys are fraternal twins. And the girl is, like she said, your best friend since high school."

"I'm lucky I have you to tell me things about my life. By the way, what happened?"

"Well, you were playing in the rain with me and you couldn't really see because of the rain. A car came and…it hit you."

"Were you there?"

"Yeah…um…we were playing in the rain remember?"

"Oh yeah!" Sharpay chuckled. "I have a bad memory. The hit probably worsened it." She laughed.

"I can tell. So the doctor said that you could come home in a day or two. They wanna see if you're stable to come home yet."

**Two Days Later**

**Sharpay's POV**

The doctor finally said that I could go home. I went to the corner of the room where my bag of clothes were. I went into the bathroom to change into the clothes that Zeke(maybe) packed. There was a pair of ripped jeans, a pink cami, and a white sweater.

"Ready?" Zeke asked.

"Yeah. Let's go! I wanna see where I live."

"We'll go to your house after we visit your parents. They didn't wanna see you in the hospital for some reason. But I'm sure they wanna see you after all these months!" Zeke explained.

We walked out of the hospital and into the parking lot.

"So which one's yours?"

"Just keep on walking."

"Come on!" I said. "Walk faster! I wanna see the car!"

"Fine! Get on my back."

"What? Why?"

"Because you're slow! Even when you're running! Slowpoke…"

"How rude!"

"Oh, be quiet!" He laughed.

I climbed onto his back and he started running.

"What are you doing?! I'm gonna fall! Zeke!!"

"Calm down! We're here." Zeke said as he put me down gently.

**Was this one too long? Tell me what you think of it so far. I'd be glad to hear your ideas of you have any for the next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Troy's POV**

I woke up and decided to go to Sharpay's house. I took a shower and brushed my teeth. I changed into a shirt from American Eagle and regular jeans. Then I went downstairs to grab a snack bar. I went into the garage and decided to take the Ferrari. After a 20 minute drive, I arrived at her house.

I walked up the front steps and rang the doorbell. Zeke opened the door.

"What are you doing here Troy?"

"Checking on Sharpay. What are _you_ doing here?"

"I'm taking care of her."

"Well, can I come in?"

"No. Sharpay needs her rest."

"Give me five minutes!"

"No!" He started to close the door but I pushed it back and he fell onto the cold, hard ground.

Zeke yelled, "What the hell are you doing!?!"

I started calling for Sharpay.

"Sharpay! Can I talk to you for a minute?"

Sharpay ran out of her room to see what all the commotion was.

"Zeke! What happened?"

"He punched me just so he could come in and talk to you!" That was a lie and he knew it.

"If he wants to talk to me that badly then let me talk to him. This better be important."

"Are you sure you want to talk to him after the accident?"

"Yes. Now go."

"Are you really sure?"

"Yes!"

Zeke went into the kitchen to get an ice pack for his head which now had a bump on it.

"Who are you?" Sharpay asked.

"I…My name is Troy Bolton; your boyfriend." I said cautiously.

"What? That's not possible. Zeke is my boyfriend." Sharpay said with a confused look on her face.

"No! Trust me. _I'm_ your boyfriend! He was the one that cheated on you. And I was there to help you through it! Please believe me Shar!" I pleaded.

"No! It can't be true! How can I trust you when you were the one that hit me with the car?!"

"What?!? I wasn't the one that hit you! It was some drunk driver. Zeke is lying! Why don't you believe me?"

"Just go!"

"But-"

"Get out of my house!"

"Just give me one last chance to explain!"

"Get out!!!"

She slammed the door right into my face. Face it Troy. She doesn't remember. Zeke has poisoned her mind and we'll never be together again…

**Sharpay's POV**

It's been two days since Troy came, but I can't stop thinking about him. I wanna remember so bad, but I can't. Zeke walked into the room.

"Sharpay! Wanna go out to eat tonight?"

"Um…no thanks. I don't feel like it today."

"Ok. No Problem."

"Wait! Can I ask you something really quick?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"Who is Troy?"

"Oh! Um…I don't know a Troy."

"Wasn't he the guy that came here like two days ago?"

"I didn't know him…" Zeke kept on talking but I didn't hear him.

_Flashback_

_There was a blond girl playing in the rain with a shaggy haired guy. A bright light was coming. The girl seemed oblivious to what was happening. The light seemed to be getting closer. Then…_

_End Flashback_

"Ow!" I felt an intense pain in my head.

"Sharpay! Are you ok?!"

The pain slowly subsided. "Uh…yeah."

"Ok, then. I'll be in the living room if you need anything."

"Thanks."

The girl was obviously me. But who was the boy? Could it be…? But wasn't he supposed to be in the car that hit me? I should sleep on this. This is too confusing.

**Will she remember? Read more to find out!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Sharpay's POV**

I tried to remember many times today, but all I got was a fuzzy picture and a splitting headache. Maybe I should ask Taylor or Ryan if they knew anything about Troy.

_When the sun shines_

_We shine together_

_Told you I'll be here forever_

_Said I'll always be your friend_

_Took an oath Imma stick it out til the end_

_Now that it's raining more than ever…_

What was that? It's coming from my purse. Oh yeah! My sidekick. Stupid me…

"Hello?"

"Hey Shar! It's Ryan."

"Oh, hi!"

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, but there's something I wanted to talk to you about."

"What is it?"

"Do you know someone named Troy?"

"Um...no. Why do you ask?" 

"Are you sure? Because he went to my house claiming that he's my boyfriend. That's not true right? Zeke is my boyfriend. Not Troy. Right?"

"Yes, I'm sure. And I'm pretty sure that Zeke is your boyfriend. Troy….or whoever he is, must have thought that you were pretty so he lied to get you to himself. See how selfish he is? Anyways, was that all you wanted to talk about?"

"Pretty much."

"So, do you remember anything yet?"

Should I tell him about it? I decided against it.

"No. I wish I could though. I feel so left out since I don't remember anything. Is it ok if I call you back? I just want to think right now."

"Sure, Shar. Get all the rest you can."

"Thanks, bye."

Just when I hung up, there was another call. I wonder who it was.

"Hello?"

"It's Gabriella. I heard you got into an accident." 

"Um…I did, but who are you?"

"Hello? You don't remember me? I'm Zeke's girlfriend."

"What?!?! But I'm Zeke's girlfriend!"

"You're lying. You just want him back. This is the exact reason why I took him away from you in the first place."

"You took him away from me?!? When???"

"You mean that you don't remember anything that happened in the past?"

"Yes! Now tell me when you "took" him away from me."

"Well, you guys were going to get married, but then you found out that he was cheating on you with yours truly."

"Why are you telling me this???"

"I don't really know. Why _am_ I telling you this? Whatever. Gotta go now."

"Ok??? Bye I guess."

Ok, that conversation was weird. She's weird too. Or am_ I_ weird for not getting that conversation? (**AN: Sorry, my weirdness is starting to show) **But was that true? What that Gabriella girl said? If that was true, then Troy's not lying. Ugh! I can't remember.

_Ding-dong!_

I went to get the door and Taylor was there. I wonder what she wants.

"Hi, Taylor."

"Hi, Shar. You seem so sad. Is anything wrong?" She asked with a worried expression.

"I wanna remember so badly, but I can't. I have so many questions but no answers. Who is this Troy? Is Zeke telling the truth? Is Troy telling the truth? Or is it that Gabriella girl? Help me, Taylor."

"Oh, I can't see you like this anymore! Zeke isn't telling the truth, Troy is! Zeke cheated on you with Gabriella when you guys were engaged to be married. Then you ran away and got in an accident which got you here right now. Phew…that felt good. I feel like a large weight has been lifted off of my shoulders. I wanted to tell you at first, but I was scared that you wouldn't believe me…so do you?"

"Yes. You're my best friend and you must be telling the truth." I pulled her into a hug.

"Thanks, Shar. I really appreciate you for believing me even though you barely know me."

"Thanks for telling me this, but I don't know what to do to regain my memory."

"I want you to remember too, but sadly we can't do anything about it. The doctor said that you had to remember yourself."

"Thanks, anyways."


End file.
